Szivárvány-sziget
by LanaAngels
Summary: A szivárvány-sziget. Egy csodás, kis tavaszi jellegű sziget derűs, vidám emberekkel, és gyönyörű természeti jelenségekkel. Ennek az utópikus hangulatnak pedig egyetlen egy oka van: a harctilalom, így amikor Tashigi megpróbálja letartóztatni Zorot, előreláthatatlan következményekkel szembenézniük.
1. Chapter 1

**Szivárvány-sziget**

A Szivárvány-sziget. Egy csodás, kis tavaszi jellegű sziget derűs, vidám emberekkel, és gyönyörű természeti jelenségekkel. Ennek az utópikus hangulatnak pedig egyetlen egy oka van: a harctilalom.

A Szalmakalapos kalózok épp efelé a nyugodt sziget felé tartottak. Luffy izgatottan kiáltozta a többieknek, hogy új szigetet fedezett fel előttük, bár az említett többiek kevésbé tűntek izgatottnak, ugyanis lefoglalta őket a nyomukban lévő tengerészhajó, név szerint Smoker és Tashigi csapata.

Miután sikeresen kikerülték a feléjük süvítő ágyúgolyókat, egy Nami-féle manőverrel lerázták a tengerészeket, és gond nélkül kikötöttek a sziget egy eldugottabb részénél.

A legénység elhagyta a hajót, Nami kiosztotta a számukra fenntartott zsebpénzt, és – bár tudta, hogy úgyse hallgatnak rá – megkérte őket, hogy ne vegyenek semmi feleslegeset, majd mind szétszéledtek a színes kikötővárosban. Kivéve Zorot, aki ottmaradt őrizni a hajót.

Miután Smokerék (megint) szem elől tévesztették a Szalmakalaposokat, úgy döntöttek, egy kisebb csapattal átkutatják a szigetet. Tashigi vezeti a partvonalat átfésülő csoportot, Smoker pedig a városban keresőt.

Luffy útja természetesen egyből a fogadó felé vezetett, magával rángatva Namit, aki viszont inkább ruhákat vásárolt volna. Robin, Chopper, Franky, Usopp és Brook városnézésre indult, Sanji pedig, miután megfenyegette Luffyt és a fiúkat, hogy vigyázzanak az ő Nami-sanjára és Robin-chanjára, elment beszerezni néhány hozzávalót, esetleg helyi "különlegességeket".

Nem kellett egy óra Smokernek, mire megtalálta Luffyt, miközben épp minél több húst próbált meg betömni a szájába. A több hónapja tartó üldözés alatt Smoker már megtanulta a banda szokásait, amint egy szigetre értek.

SMOKER: Mugiwara, ezúttal nem menekülsz előlem!

LUFFY: Áh, a Füstös bácsi?!

SMOKER: Készülj!

Épp készítette az öklét, hogy megüsse Luffyt, de -

PULTOS: MEGÁLLNI! A Szivárvány-szigeten nincs harc.

Eközben Tashigiék megtalálták a keleti partszakasznál horgonyozó hajót.

NAMI: Hogy érti, hogy a szigeten nincs harc?

PULTOS: Mint az már bizonyára feltűnt önöknek, a Szivárvány-szigeten egy békés sziget. Mindez annak köszönhető, hogy 6 évvel ezelőtt egy Wyclif* nevű ember a szigetre érkezett. Leverte az eddig zsarnokoskodó kalózbandát, majd átvette a város vezetését, és a szigetet teljesen harcmentesnek nyilvánította a lakók békéjének érdekében. Attól a naptól fogva, ha valaki, legyen az kalóz vagy tengerész, háborgatni meri a békét, azonnali hatállyal börtönbe zárják.

SMOKER: Úgy tűnik, megint szerencséd van, te nyomorult.

LUFFY: Hihi! Akkor folytassuk az evést! Öreg, még húst!

A hajónál:

TASHIGI: Átkutatni a Szalmakalaposok hajóját! Ha találtok rajta valakit, azonnal vegyétek őrizetbe!

TENGERÉSZEK: Igenis!

A kis tengerészcsapat felugrott a hajóra, és elkezdtek keresni. Zoro a megfigyelő toronyban volt, és mikor meglátta a felszálló tengerészeket, előhúzta kardjajit, és egy csatakiáltással leugrott közéjük.

TENGERÉSZ: Jelentés! Úgy tűnik, a hajón csupán a Kalózvadász, Roronoa Zoro tartózkodik, valamint máris kiiktatta a csapatunk jelentős részét.

TASHIGI: Értem.

Tashigi is felugrott a fedélzetre. Az első, amin megakadt a szeme, hogy Zoro középen áll, és épp fejbe rúg egy tengerészt, a második, hogy már az összes társa a földön fekszik harcképtelenül.

TASHIGI: Roronoa Zoro! Ezúttal nem menekülsz az igazság elől. /előhúzza a kardját/

ZORO: /kirázza a hideg/ Te vagy az?!

TASHIGI: Készülj! /megtámadja, de-

Ekkor egy csapat fekete ruhát viselő, maszkos alak jelenik meg, és lefogja mindkettejüket, majd hamarosan eszméletüket vesztik.

NAMI: Várjunk! Ha ez a helyzet, akkor szólnunk kell Zoronak, és a többieknek, különben nagyon gyorsan el fogják kapni őket!

SMOKER: Most az egyszer remélem, hogy tévedtem, és nem Roronoa őrzi a hajótokat.

LUFFY: De. Ő. Miért?

SMOKER: /fejéhez kap/ Akkor majdnem biztos vagyok benne, hogy már ő és Tashigi is börtönben van.

LUFFY: Mi?

SMOKER: Tashigi mindenképpen le akart számolni vele, szóval odaküldtem.

NAMI: Egy pillanat! Honnan tudtad, hogy Zoro lesz a hajónál?

SMOKER: Nem azt mondom, hogy kiszámíthatóak vagytok, de… jók a megérzéseim.

Nami dühösen néz rá.

PULTOS: Ha a barátaitokat tényleg letartóztatták…?

NAMI: Kétségtelen.

PULTOS: Akkor a sziget központjában álló toronyban, az Eső Toronyban vannak. Ott tartják fogva a rendháborítókat.

SMOKER: Köszönjük.

NAMI: Luffy, siessünk! Meg kell találnunk a többieket, és figyelmeztetnünk kell őket az itteni szabályokra!

LUFFY: Oké!

Eső Torony, Zoro és Tashigi cellája:

Tashigi ébredezik.

TASHIGI: Mi történt? Hol vagyok?

ZORO: /a falnak dőlve ül/ Jó reggelt, Csipkerózsika!

TASHIGI: Roronoa! Te meg mit keresel itt?

ZORO: Nos, nyilván elfogtak minket, és most egy cellában vagyunk a katanáink nélkül.

TASHIGI: Ez abszurd! Miért tartóztatnának le egy tengerészt?

WYCLIF: Erre a kérdésére, engedje meg, hogy én válaszoljak, kisasszony!

ZORO: Te meg ki a fene vagy?

WYCLIF: Ó, milyen udvariatlan vagyok. Engedjék meg, hogy bemutatkozzam, Kalózvadász, Roronoa Zoro! A nevem Wyclif, én vagyok ennek a szigetnek a polgármestere.

ZORO: És miért vagyunk lecsukva?

WYCLIF: Örülök, hogy megkérdezte. A Szivárvány-szigeten tilos a harc, mivel mi egy békeszerető nemzet vagyunk, így mindenkit, aki a béke ellen lép fel, azonnal bebörtönzünk, valamint mi nem teszünk különbséget a kalózok, tengerészek, fejvadászok, átlagemberek között.

TASHIGI: Értem. /feláll, meghajol/ Rendkívül sajnáljuk, hogy vétettünk a törvény ellen. Mentségünkre szóljon, hogy fogalmunk sem volt erről az egészről.

ZORO: Ja, engedj el minket!

WYCLIF: Attól tartok, ez sajnos nem lehetséges. Az Eső Toronyba került rabok általában néhány napig a cellájukban tartózkodnak, és reméljük, hogy ez idő alatt "megkedvelik" egymást, ám ha ez mégsem sikerül, a kalózokat és egyéb bűnözőket átadjuk a Tengerészetnek, a tengerészeket pedig halálbüntetéssel sújtjuk. Azt javaslom, helyezzék kényelembe magukat! /elmegy/

TASHIGI: Hogy? Ne! Várjon!

ZORO: Úgy néz ki, itt leszünk egy darabig.

TASHIGI: Te hogy lehetsz ilyen nyugodt? Foglyok vagyunk, és ez csakis a te hibád.

ZORO: Mi? Nem én akartam elsüllyeszteni más hajóját minden ok nélkül, majd megtámadni a hajón őrködő ártatlan kardforgatót.

TASHIGI: Ártatlan?! Mégis ki győzte le az embereimet?!

Hirtelen egy elektromos hullám halad végig a cellán, és mindkettejüket megrázza.

ZORO: Mi a franc?!

TASHIGI: Úgy látszik, a verbális harcokat se tolerálják.

ZORO: De egy idegesítő sziget ez.

A hajónál:

NAMI: Szóval, ez a helyzet.

SANJI: Az az idióta! Most nekünk kell megmentenünk a rohadt hátsóját.

CHOPPER: Szegény Zoro!

USOPP: Pedig direkt azért maradt a hajón, hogy ne tévedjen el, erre ez történik.

NAMI: Anyám, miért mindig vele van a gond?!

ROBIN: Nami, meddig tart, míg a Log beáll?

NAMI: A fogadós szerint egy hétig.

FRANKY: Akkor mi a gond, még egy hétig úgyse megyünk sehova?!

SANJI: Ez az! Mi lenne, ha ott hagynánk a sitten, amíg nem indulunk? Legalább nyugton marad.

LUFFY: Jó. Miért ne?!

USOPP & CHOPPER & BROOK: Komolyan?!

LUFFY: Miért ne?! Zoro tud magára vigyázni. Nem lesz semmi baja, ha egy kicsit magára hagyjuk.

USOPP & CHOPPER & BROOK: Ne már~!

NAMI: És ráadásul nincs is egyedül. Biztos jól el lesz Smoker partnerével.

SANJI: Micsoda?! Tashigi-chant nem hagyhatjuk magára azzal az agyatlan kardforgatóval. Máris megmentelek, TASHIGI-CHWAN! /Nami leüti/

LUFFY: Sanji, csinálj nekem kaját!

A cellában:

TASHIGI: /leül Zoro mellé/ Gondolod, hogy tényleg elengednek, ha megbarátkozunk egymással?

ZORO: Kizárt.

TASHIGI: Komolyan, miért vagy ilyen nyugodt?

ZORO: Miről beszélsz? Csak meg kell várnunk, míg Luffyék meg az a füstös barom eljön értünk.

TASHIGI: Á, értem. Hé, ne sértegesd Smoker-sant!

ZORO: Persze, persze.

10 perccel később:

TASHIGI: Vajon feltűnt már nekik, hogy elfogtak minket?

ZORO: Passz.

TASHIGI: Mikor érnek ide?

ZORO: Passz.

TASHIGI: /sóhajt/ Ez egy nagyon hosszú várakozás lesz.

ZORO: Ja.

TASHIGI: Szerinted-

ZORO: Áhh! Mi lenne, ha csendben maradnál?!

TASHIGI: Sajnálom.

Zoro elaludt.

Másnap reggel Tashigi felébred, körülnéz a cellában, majd észreveszi a mellette ülő Zorot.

TASHIGI: Ezek szerint nemcsak egy rossz álom volt.

ZORO: Neked is jó reggelt!

TASHIGI: Jó reggelt! […] A bandád még nem ért ide?

ZORO: Mint látod…

TASHIGI: Mi tart nekik ennyi ideig?

ZORO: /sóhajt/ Jobban tetszettél, amíg aludtál.

TASHIGI: Nos, te is nekem!

Miután mindketten érezték, hogy ebből hamarosan veszekedés lesz, és egyikőjüknek sem volt kedve egy újabb elektrosokkhoz, ezt a beszélgetést inkább felfüggesztették.

TASHIGI: Hé!

ZORO: Hm?

TASHIGI: Ugye tényleg eljönnek értünk?

ZORO: Ó? Csak nem félsz?

TASHIGI: Természetesen nem.

ZORO: Tuti, hogy jönnek.

WYCLIF: /meglátogatja őket/ Üdvözletem, drága vendégeim! Hogy érzitek magatokat ezen a csodás napon?

ZORO: Remekül, kösz, hogy kérded.

WYCLIF: Ennek rendkívül örülök. Mi, a Szivárvány-sziget lakói, mind azt szeretnénk, hogy minden ember békében éljen egymással. Én hiszem, hogy ezzel a módszerrel az ősellenségek is barátokká válhatnak. Nos, további kellemes időtöltést itt! /elmegy/

TASHIGI: Hé!

ZORO: /sóhajt/ Mi az?

TASHIGI: Ne már! Komolyan ennyire irritáló lennék?

ZORO: Igen. /mosolyog/

TASHIGI: …Kérdezhetek valamit?

ZORO: Mit?

TASHIGI: Akkor azt mondtad, hogy hasonlítok valakire, akit régen ismertél.

ZORO: És?

TASHIGI: Kérlek, mesélj róla!

ZORO: Mi? Miért?

TASHIGI: Ha neked lenne egy hasonmásod, te nem szeretnéd megismerni?

ZORO: Ki tudja. Talán.

TASHIGI: /kiskutya szemek/ Kérlek~!

ZORO: /legyőzött sóhaj/ A neve Kuina, két évvel idősebb volt nálam. Amikor kicsik voltunk, folyton párbajoztunk, én meg folyton vesztettem. Remek kardforgató volt, az egyetlen, akit nem voltam képes legyőzni.

TASHIGI: Nagyszerű embernek tűnik.

ZORO: Egy este kihívtam egy párbajra igazi katanákkal, természetesen legyőzött. A párbaj után olyan dolgokról kezdett beszélni, hogy egy lány sosem lehet erősebb egy fiúnál. Nagy nehezen meggyőztem arról, hogy ez nem így van, és megesküdtünk, hogy mindketten erősebbé válunk, és az egyikünk fog a világ legjobb kardforgatójává válni. Másnap pedig meghalt.

TASHIGI: Sajnálom.

ZORO: Ezért döntöttem úgy, hogy olyan erős leszek, hogy a nevem még a mennyeket is eléri. […] Nos, attól eltekintve, hogy külsőre teljesen egyformák vagytok, hogy mindketten tehetséges kardforgatók vagytok, és hogy az önbizalomhiányotokat ezzel az ősidei kifogással próbáljátok leplezni, teljesen különböztök.

TASHIGI: /nevet/ Hé, nekem nincs önbizalomhiányom.

ZORO: Tényleg?

TASHIGI: Csak hogy tudd, ezúttal biztosan legyőznélek.

ZORO: Biztos vagy benne? A világ legjobbjával beszélsz.

Nevetnek. Zoro nosztalgikus tekintettel néz a cella előtt elhelyezett katanákra. Pontosabban a fehér Wadou Ichimonjira. Tashigi követte a pillantását.

TASHIGI: Az övé volt a Wadou Ichimonji, igaz?

ZORO: Honnan tudtad?

TASHIGI: Mindig is láttam, hogy az a Meitou különleges a számodra, és most már értem az okát is. /mosolyog/

ZORO: Igen.

TASHIGI: De a másik kettőt még ki fogom szabadítani álnok karmaid közül.

ZORO: Heh, sok sikert!

TASHIGI: De komolyan, nincsenek nálad biztonságban. Hallottam, hogy rozsdásodott el a Yubashiri.

ZORO: Az nem az én hibám volt.

TASHIGI: Jobban kellett volna óvnod az értékes katanádat. Egy ilyen példány ritka és értékes, az az eladó pedig rád bízta… ingyen.

ZORO: Tudom, tudom. Nem kell emlékeztetned rá, te katana-baka!

TASHIGI: Ó, tényleg? Irányérzék-nélküli uraság.

ZORO: Tch. Ez hazugság!

Pár óra múlva:

ZORO: Hé, te nem vettél észre valami furcsát ezen a helyen?

TASHIGI: Mint például?

ZORO: Amióta ebben a toronyban vagyunk, folyamatosan, szünet nélkül esik az eső.

TASHIGI: Ez igaz, de…

ZORO: Nem tűnik ez furcsának egy olyan szigeten, ami tele van szivárvánnyal és napsütéssel?

TASHIGI: Igen, ez tényleg elég gyanús.

Mielőtt folytathatták volna ezt a beszélgetést, az egyik maszkos katona megzavarta őket, amint egy furcsa lényt vetett a mellettük lévő cellába. A katona ezután távozott. Tashigi és Zoro érdeklődve nézték új szomszédjukat, bár a sötétség miatt csupán egy fénylő, sárga szempárt láthattak. Óvatosan közeledtek a szomszédos rács felé. Tashigi Zoro mögé bújt, és ahogy hallották a lény közeledő lépteit, Zoro ösztönösen, védelmezően elé tartotta a karját. A lény megszólalt, majd pár lépés után látható távolságba került.

ZOGI: Nocsak, nocsak, mit látnak szemeim?! Annak a Wyclifnek már semmi se szent? Volt szíve egy ilyen imádnivaló szerelmespárt rács mögé dugni?!

Zoroban és Tashigiban hirtelen három dolog fogalmazódott meg: az első, hogy a lény egy apró termetű, kutyaszerű kisállat volt, ráadásul igazán aranyos. A második a „szerelmespár" kifejezés, viszont egyikük sem tudott (vagy akart) tiltakozni. A harmadik, hogy észrevették, hogy Tashigi szorosan átöleli Zoro karját. Hosszú húsz másodpercnyi szemkontaktus után szétugrottak, és elkezdtek tiltakozni és mentegetőzni.

TASHIGI: Nem, mi nem… Hé, te is mondj valamit! /oldalba böki Zorot/

ZORO: Ja. Tökmindegy. /visszamegy a fal mellé (aludni)/

TASHIGI: Ki vagy te? Vagy inkább mi vagy te?

ZOGI: A nevem Zogi*. Egy hund* vagyok.

TASHIGI: Hund?

ZOGI: A hundok ezen a szigeten élnek. Nincsenek harci képességeink, specialitásunk az elménk által teremtett lehetőségek megvalósítása.

ZORO: És mit keresel itt?

ZOGI: Wyclif azt akarja, hogy a népem megossza vele a titkos művészetünket, hogy a saját érdekeire fordítsa, ezért mind elmenekültünk, ám engem elkaptak a menekülés közben.

TASHIGI: Értem. Szegényke!

ZOGI: Na, most én kérdezek. Ti kik vagytok, és miért vagytok letartóztatva?

TASHIGI: Jaj, milyen udvariatlan vagyok. A nevem Tashigi.

Mikor látta, hogy Zoro nem tervezi, hogy bemutatkozik, erélyesen rámorgott, parancsoló szemekkel.

ZORO: Roronoa Zoro.

ZOGI: Te vagy a híres kalózvadász?

ZORO: Sose hívattam magam így.

TASHIGI: Épp le akartam tartóztatni, amikor egyszer csak maszkos katonák támadtak ránk, a következő pillanatban már itt voltunk.

ZOGI: Így már minden világos.

ZORO: Úgy tűnik, te elég sokat tudsz erről a Wyclif rohadékról.

ZOGI: Azt hiszem, annyit mindenképpen tudnotok kell, hogy ő egy fejvadász. Elfogja a szigeten járó kalózokat a Kormánynak, a vérdíjat pedig zsebre teszi.

TASHIGI: Akkor ezek szerint Zoro vérdíjára fáj a foga.

ZOGI: Minden bizonnyal.

TASHIGI: És… mit csinál a tengerészekkel?

ZOGI: Egyszerűen megöli őket.

Tashigi összerezzent a félelemtől, most már tényleg nagyon szeretett volna eltűnni erről a helyről. Mindennek a tetejébe pedig még a kardja se volt nála. Hirtelen elkezdett pánikolni. Gyorsan kapkodta a levegőt, és könnyek gyűltek a szemében.

TASHIGI: Mikor mehetünk már el innen? Nem azt mondtad, hogy a csapatod eljön értünk? Mi lesz, ha megölnek, mielőtt ideérnek?

ZORO: Hé! Higgadj le! Luffyék eljönnek, és senki nem fog megölni senkit.

TASHIGI: És mitől vagy olyan biztos ebben, Roronoa? Mi van, ha…? Mi lesz, ha…?

Zoro tudta, hogy ebben az állapotban a szavak már nem segítenek, ezért felállt, és elindult felé. A vállára tette a kezét, és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

ZORO: Nyugodj meg! Nem fogsz meghalni.

Úgy tűnt, ez működött, mert Tashigi légzése újra visszatért a normálisra, sőt… lassult?

TASHIGI: Ígérd meg!

ZORO: Megígérem.

TASHIGI: /elmosolyodik/ Akkor jó.

Mostanra elveszítette minden erejét, és elájult. Zoro elkapta, majd óvatosan lefektette. Aztán odafordult a meghatódottságtól könnyező hundhoz.

ZOGI: Ez volt a legszebb dolog, amit valaha láttam.

ZORO: Te meg miről beszélsz?

ZOGI: Mindenről. Ahogy pánikolt, ahogy megnyugtattad, ahogy megnyugodott, ahogy megígérted neki, hogy nem fog semmi bántódása esni, ahogy szikrázik köztetek a levegő, ahogy…

ZORO: Csak azt tettem, amit kellet. És milyen szikrákról beszélsz te?

ZOGI: Ohohohohó~! Nehogy azt hidd, hogy ezt bárki megtette volna bárkiért, vagy bárki másnál működött volna.

ZORO: Mire akarsz kilyukadni?

ZOGI: Ez szerelem, Zé! Én mondom, Szerelem!

ZORO: Én és ez a katana mániákus? Szerelmesek? Most ugye csak viccelsz?

ZOGI: /felvette a legkomolyabb arckifejezését/ A szerelemmel sosem viccelnék.

ZORO: Nekem nyolc. Azt hiszel, amit akarsz.

ZOGI: Áh, értem, szóval ti az a fajta pár vagytok.

ZORO: Mi?

ZOGI: Azok, akikről mindenki tudja, hogy szeretik egymást, csak az a kettő nem.

ZORO: /sóhajt/ Haver, te teljesen lefárasztod az agyamat.

Zogi csak mosolygott a kardforgató válaszán, pár perc múlva pedig már mindannyian aludtak.

Éjfél körül Wyclif és még két csatlósa jött le a cellákhoz. A két katona óvatosan kiemelte Tashigit Zoro védelmet nyújtó karja alól, majd elvitték.

**_Folytatjuk..._**

**Jegyzetek:**

Wyclif: a reformáció egyik alakja

Zogi = **ZO**ro + Tashi**GI**

Hund: németül 'kutya'


	2. Chapter 2

Másnap reggel Zoro arra ébredt, hogy Zogi ordítozik.

ZOGI: Eltűnt! Té-t elrabolták! Té meg fog halni!

Zoro lassan magához tért, és ő is felfedezte Tashigi hiányát. Eszébe jutott, ahogy előző este megígérte neki, hogy nem fogja hagyni, hogy bármi baj történjen vele. Dühös volt magára, amiért lankadt a figyelme, és hagyta, hogy elvigyék. Bosszantotta, hogy nem tud kijutni a cellából, és a segítségére sietni.

ZORO: Francba! Mi folyik itt?!

ZOGI: Úgy tűnik, Wyclif előbb őt akarja elintézni. Gyorsan meg kell mentenünk!

ZORO: Azt én is tudom, de hogy jussunk ki ebből a rohadt cellából?

ZOGI: Kérlek, nyugodj meg, Zé!

ZORO: Ha Tashigit kivégzik, miután megígértem neki, hogy haja szála sem fog meggörbülni, akkor azt sose bocsátom meg magamnak.

ZOGI: Zé! Most jól figyelj rám! Meg fogom neked tanítani a hundok titkos harcművészeti technikájának alapját.

ZORO: Azt, ami miatt az a barom bezárt ide? Azt hittem, azt a technikát a népeden kívül senki más nem használhatja.

ZOGI: Így van. Azon kívül, hogy titkos, a technika rendkívül veszélyes is. Egy átlagember nem képes elsajátítani, mert még a sikere előtt meghal, te viszont erős vagy, és ez alatt a rövid idő alatt, míg együtt voltunk, azt is megállapítottam, hogy méltó vagy a használatára.

ZORO: Biztos vagy benne?

ZOGI: Biztos. Most pedig jól figyelj, mert nincs sok időnk! A fő célunk, hogy az egyik katanát az elméd erejével magadhoz vonzd. Ahhoz, hogy ez sikerüljön, le kell csendesítened az elmédben dúló vihart, és eggyé válnod a katanáddal!

Zoro bólintott, majd leült a rácsok elé, szemben a katanákkal. Végignézett rajtuk, végül a tekintete megragadt a Wadou Ichimonjin. Választott.

ZOGI: Most hunyd le a szemed! Zárj ki az elmédből minden olyan gondolatot, ami nem a katanával kapcsolatos!

Zoro így tett, és csak a katanára összpontosított. Izzadni kezdett.

ZOGI: Remek. Idézd fel a pillanatot, amikor először a kezedben tartottad! Idézd fel az érzést, amikor először forgattad! Idézd fel az okot és a célt, amiért ezt a katanát forgatod!

Zoro előtt megjelentek az emlékek: az utolsó párbaj Kuinával, az esküjük, a halála, a pillanat, amikor elkérte a Wadout az apjától, majd egy kép, ahol a 19 éves Zoro egy ugyanolyan lánnyal harcol. Ez utóbbi kép miatt az elméjét elárasztotta a bűntudat, és megszakadt a koncentrációja. Hatalmas ordítással és fájdalommal hátrarepült a cella falához.

ZOGI: Minden rendben?

ZORO: Sajnálom. Nem koncentráltam eléggé.

ZOGI: Nem. Meglepően jól teljesítettél. Egy átlagembernek már az első lépésnél szétrobbant volna a feje.

ZORO: Mi? /rémült arckifejezés/

ZOGI: Hatalmas lelki erő, rendíthetetlen bizalom és hűség, valamint egy biztos cél kell a technika elsajátításához. Bízz a saját, és a katanád erejében, emellett azt se felejtsd el, hogy ha most elbuksz, akkor Té meg fog halni!

ZORO: Ez túl sok minden!

ZOGI: Végy egy nagy levegőt, és próbáld meg újra!

Zoro így tett, leült a rácsok elé, és teljes lényével a fehér katanájára összpontosított.

ZOGI: Kiváló. Létrehoztad a kapcsolatot közted és a katanád közt. Ezt az állapotot csupán öt percig lehet fenntartani egy embernek, mielőtt az elméje összeomolna. A most megépített hídon keresztül feltehetsz a katanának egy kérdést, vagy kérhetsz tőle egy szívességet.

Zoro vett egy mély levegőt, de nem volt biztos abban, hogy mit kérjen. Ekkor a Wadou Ichimonji megszólalt.

_WADOU: Zoro, miért hezitálsz?_

_ZORO: Nem tudom. Miért? Miért létezik valaki, aki pont ugyanolyan, mint Ő?_

_WADOU: Egy lehetőség. Egy második esély._

_ZORO: Mi? Esély mire?_

_WADOU: Hogy megvédd. Ha az úrnőmet nem is menthetted meg, őt mindenképpen meg kell. Ne engedd, hogy az emléke örökké kísértsen! Lépj tovább, és kövesd a szívedet! Én is, Sandai Kitetsu is, Shuusui is mindig melletted állunk, és tudom, hogy az úrnőm is ezt akarná._

_ZORO: /bólint/ Köszönöm._

Ebben a pillanatban Zoro szeme hirtelen felnyílt, a Wadou Ichimonji pedig a rács felé szállt a hüvelye nélkül. Zoro egy Z-t írt le a jobb karjával, és a fehér katana átszelte az acélrácsokat: SHIRAYUME*!

Zogi szemei hatalmasra nyíltak a meglepettségtől. Még soha nem látott egy embert se, aki ilyen tökéletesen elsajátította volna a hundok ősi technikáját. Ráadásul nem egész 15 perc alatt.

ZOGI: Te komolyan egy lenyűgöző kardforgató vagy, Roronoa Zoro.

ZORO: Siessünk, meg kell mentenünk Tashigit!

ZOGI: Hé, a kijárat a másik irányba van.

Zoro módosította az útvonalát, és mindketten elkezdtek futni az Eső Torony teteje felé. Zogi elmondása szerint Wyclif a torony tetején szokta kivégezni az elfogott tengerészeket, vagyis Tashiginak is ott kell lennie. Pár perccel később útjukba esett egy kommunikációs őrszoba. Úgy döntöttek, szereznek egy Den Den Mushit, és kapcsolatba lépnek a Szalmakalapos csapattal.

A hajón csörög a csiga, Nami felveszi:

NAMI: Haló?

ZORO: Nami? Add a kapitányt!

LUFFY & NAMI: ZORO?!

ZORO: MÉGIS MI A JÓ FRANCOT CSINÁLTOK TI?! Ha elfognak egy társat, akkor nem kéne azonnal a megmentésére sietni?!

LUFFY: Bocsi, Zoro.

ZORO: Semmi „Bocsi, Zoro"! Azonnal toljátok a seggeteket a toronyba!

SANJI: Higgadj le, Moszatfej! Történt valami?

ZORO: Szóljatok Smokernek is, és mindannyian gyertek ide! Tashigit ki akarják végezni.

NAMI: Nem mintha nem sajnálnám, de ők az ellenségeink. Nem a mi dolgunk megmenteni.

ZORO: Az én hibám volt. Megígértem neki, hogy senki sem fog meghalni, és amíg lankadt a figyelmem, már el is vitték.

/Feszült csend/

LUFFY: Értem. Máris megyünk.

Eközben:

TASHIGI: Az utolsó emlékem, hogy a cellában összeesem, de Zoro elkap. Ezután minden sötét. Most pedig ez a Wyclif nevű alak és két csatlósa ráncigálnak fel egy hosszú, szűk és meredek lépcsősoron. „Igyekezzetek, a nap már felkelt! Ki kell végeznünk a kisasszonyt!" Mondta Wyclif a katonáinak. Hamar rájöttem, hogy az én végzetem felé tartunk. Azt kívánom, bárcsak itt lenne a katanám. Egyáltalán nincs kedvem meghalni.

_ZORO: Nyugodj meg! Nem fogsz meghalni._

_TASHIGI: Ígérd meg!_

_ZORO: Megígérem._

_TASHIGI: Akkor jó._

Mindennél jobban szeretném azt hinni, hogy azt akkor tényleg komolyan gondolta. Pár lépcsőfokkal később egy robbanás rázta meg a tornyot. Wyclif ingerülten vette elő a bébi Den Den Mushiját, hogy megtudakolja, mi történt. A kiscsiga rémült hangon jelentett: „A Kalózvadász, Roronoa Zoro és Zogi, a Hund megszöktek a cellájukból." Wyclif szemei nagyra nyíltak a csodálkozástól. „Mi? Hogyan?" Kérdezte. „Nem tudjuk, hogyan, vagy milyen eszközzel, Uram, de átvágták a rácsokat." „Azok az átkozottak!" Szidta Wyclif, és intett a katonáinak, hogy fokozzák a tempót. Emiatt az információ miatt hatalmas kő esett le a szívemről. Fogalmam sem volt arról, hogy jutott ki a cellából, de az idők során, amíg üldöztem, megtanultam, hogy ez az ember képes a leglehetetlenebbnek tűnő dolgokra is. Elkezdtem reménykedni, hogy talán tényleg megtartja az ígéretét. Amint e gondolatmenet végére értem, felértünk a torony tetejére.

ZORO: Csak futottam, és futottam, nem törődve az iránnyal (még szerencse, hogy Zogi vezette). Mögöttünk az őrök és a katonák. Néha-néha megfordultam, és egy suhintással visszavertem őket. Fogalmam sincs, miért, de csak arra tudtam gondolni, mennyire átverve és elárulva érezheti most magát ő. Remélem, hogy nem gyűlölt meg, bár nem tudom, miért lenne tragédia, ha így lenne. Aztán egy csapat idióta jelent meg előttünk. Már épp levágtam volna őket, de hirtelen egy megnyúlt kar és egy lángoló láb rájuk döntötte a falat. Megjött a csapatom (amire már három napja várok).

LUFFY: Hali, Zoro!

ZORO: Késtetek.

SANJI: Menj előre, Moszatfej! Tashigi-chan vár rád.

Zoro elmosolyodott, és továbbment, fel a lépcsőkön.

Odakinn még mindig zuhogott az eső, de nem ez volt az, ami igazán megragadta Tashigi figyelmét, hanem az, hogy az eső CSAK a toronytól számított 20 méter sugarú körben esett. Aztán pedig az, hogy egy csapat, a torony körül álló katonát elnyeli a fehér füst, és a tornyot körülveszik a tengerészek.

TASHIGI: Smoker-san!

WYCLIF: /sötét pillantást vet Tashigira/ Ne reménykedjen, kisasszony! Az Ön életét már semmi sem mentheti meg.

ZORO: Én ebben nem lennék olyan biztos.

TASHIGI: Zoro!

Az Eső Tornya megközelítőleg 36 méter magas és egy 1 méter magas kőfal szegélyezik. A közepén térdel Tashigi a talajhoz láncolva, Wyclif pont előtte áll. Az előbbi két katona pedig harckészültségben őrködik a bejárat előtt. Amint észrevették Zorot, azonnal megtámadták, de ő egy 36 fontos ágyúval visszaküldte őket, végül mindketten ájultan estek össze. A szél elcsendesülése után Zogi leugrott Zoro válláról, és Wyclifhez fordult.

ZOGI: Engedd el a lányt, Wyclif!

Wyclif előhúzta a kardját, és Tashigi elé tartotta. A kardja egy fehér markolatú katana volt, a pengéjét pedig vörös lángnyelv díszítette.

WYCLIF: Egy lépést se, Hund!

Zogi nem ijedt meg a fenyegetésétől, helyette a telekinetikus képességével kiverte a kardot a kezéből, majd Zoro – kihasználva az alkalmat – egy kisebb csapát mért rá, amitől nekirepült a torony falának. Wyclif dühösen méregette a zöld hajú kardforgatót, ám az ő figyelme azonnal Tashigira irányult. Mikor látta, hogy nem sérült meg, megkönnyebbülten megkérte Zogit, hogy szabadítsa ki, amíg ő „felszeleteli azt a szemetet". A szóban forgó „szemét" épp megpróbálta hátba szúrni Zorot, de ő egy könnyed mozdulattal hárította, majd ellencsapást indított. Néhány percig méregették egymás erejét és technikáit, vagyis vívtak.

Eközben Zogi követve Zoro utasítását Tashigihoz sietett. Elméjével szétroppantotta a láncokat, és kiszabadította a hölgyet. Ekkor Zoro nekicsapódott a mellettük lévő falnak.

TASHIGI: Zoro!

ZOGI: Zé!

WYCLIF: Roronoa Zoro! Megzavartad a kivégzést, és kezet emeltél rám. Attól tartok, emellett nem hunyhatok szemet. Egyikőtök sem hagyhatja el élve ezt a tornyot. Ízleljétek meg a katanám, Hakuryuu* erejét!

ZORO: /kérdőn néz Tashigira/

TASHIGI: Ez a katana is egyike a 21 Oo Wazamononak, egy híres Meitou, amit egy ősi népcsoport készített, hogy legyőzzék a falujukat fenyegető sárkányt. A legenda szerint a falusiak minden szellemi energiájukat a kardba összpontosították, hogy egy végzetes csapással megölhessék a szörnyeteget. A dolgok viszont nem egészen a tervezett eredményt produkálták. A katana magába szívta a sárkány erejét, és így bár a falu megmenekült, a lakóit szörnyű átok sújtotta.

ZOGI: /elképedve néz/ Hű, te tényleg mindent tudsz a katanákról.

ZORO: Ja, egy két lábon járó katana enciklopédia.

TASHIGI: /szúrós szemmel néz rá, majd megenyhül, és elmosolyodik/ Köszönöm.

ZORO: Bármikor.

WYCLIF: Ahogy mondja, kisasszony. Ez a híres penge, amely birtokolja a falut megtámadó félelmetes sárkány, Hakuryuu erejét. Most pedig mindhárman megfizettek a bűneitekért. Égjetek el a fehérsárkány perzselő lángjaiban!

HAKURYUU NO KOUEN!*

A támadás hatására a penge tűzzé változott, és amerre Wyclif megsuhintotta, mindent felégetett. Kívülről nézve a torony egy lángoló fáklyának tűnt.

ZORO: Hé, fogd ezt! /Tashigihoz dobja a-/

TASHIGI: A Shigurém?

ZORO: Úgy tűnik, szükségem lesz egy kis segítségre.

TASHIGI: /mosolyog/ Rendben, győzzük le a fickót, és szabadítsuk fel a Meitouját!

ZOGI: Sajnálom, hogy megzavarom ezt a meghitt pillanatot, de…

ZORO & TASHIGI: Ez nem egy meghitt pillanat!

ZOGI: Van egy tervem.

ZORO: Mi? Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan!

TASHIGI: Megcsinálom.

ZORO: Komolyan? Megőrültél?!

TASHIGI: Miért? Én nem csinálhatok világot megváltó szuper technikákat?

ZORO: Nem így értettem.

TASHIGI: Képes vagyok rá. Meg tudom csinálni. Ne aggódj!

ZORO: Én nem is… Megyek, és feltartom.

Ezzel elment Wycliffel harcolni magára hagyva Tashigit és Zogit.

TASHIGI: Kezdhetjük.

ZOGI: Rendben, Té! Sok múlik rajtad, de próbálj nem gondolni erre!

/Tashigi bólint/

ZOGI: Amit most készülsz csinálni, az egy ősi hund technika, és mint minden ilyen technikához, ehhez neked is képesnek kell lenned meghallani a katanád hangját.

TASHIGI: Értem.

ZOGI: Hunyd be a szemed, és csak a katanádra koncentrálj! Bármi fog történni, nem hagyhatod abba! Ki kell bírnod!

TASHIGI: Rendben.

Vett egy nagy levegőt, és lehunyta a szemét. Zogi figyelmeztetése nem volt hiábavaló, mert amint így tett, úgy érezte, mintha a szíve lezuhant volna a sötétségbe. Csak zuhant, és zuhant egyre mélyebbre a menekülés bármilyen lehetősége nélkül, de még nem adhatta fel. Önmagáért, az új barátjáért, Zoroért. Ekkor egy fényt látott közeledni. Ahogy ez a fény közelebb haladt felé, látta, hogy a fénynek emberi alakja van. Ebben a pillanatban a fény elkapta, és magához húzta. Nem látta az alak arcát, de tudta, hogy az az alak biztonságot nyújt számára, és az alak megcsókolta. Ez a csók pedig visszalökte Tashigit a valóságba. Még a belső világában történtek hatása alatt állt, de hallotta, ahogy Zoro megkérdezi, hogy minden rendben van-e. Hirtelen minden ereje elhagyta a testét, és összeesett – volna, ha Zoro el nem kapta volna.

ZORO: Hé, minden rendben? Hé!

Nem válaszolt, nem tudott válaszolni. Habár ébren volt, teljesen úgy érezte, mintha egy másik világban járna. Ez az egész szituáció olyan furcsa volt.

ZORO: Zogi, hagyjuk abba! Ezt nem fogja kibírni.

ZOGI: Azt hiszem, igazad van.

Tashigi belekapaszkodott Zoro karjába, hogy rendesen fel tudjon állni.

TASHIGI: Nem.

ZORO: Mi az, hogy „Nem"?! Fel sem tudsz állni. Nem kell erőltetned. Bőven elég, ha szétvágjuk a fickót.

TASHIGI: Kész vagyok.

ZOGI: Kész vagy a…?

ZORO: Ko-komolyan mondod?

TASHIGI: /bólint/

ZORO: Elsőre sikerült?!

ZOGI: Még Zének is kétszer kellett megpróbálnia. Lenyűgöző vagy.

Tashigi most már biztosan állt a saját lában, és Zoro is elengedte.

WYCLIF: Kezd elfogyni a türelmem.

TASHIGI: Már nem szükséges tovább várakoznod, csak figyeld, ahogy tűzzé változtatom az esőt!

WYCLIF: Hogy mit csinálsz?! Lehetetlen!

Tashigi megforgatta a katanáját, és a következő szavakat suttogta: _Niar ethot erif tes!*_

Amint e szavakat kimondta, a felettük hulló esőcseppek valóban tűzzé változtak, amik egyenesen a toronyra hullottak. Pár perc múlva az egész tornyot lángok borították. A hatalmas tűz miatt mindannyian elszakadtak egymástól. Tashigiban már szinte semmi erő nem maradt.

TASHIGI: Zoro! Zoro! Merre vagy? Zoro!

Észre se vette, de könnyek gördültek le az arcán, miközben Zoro nevét kiáltozta, majd egy alak rajzolódok ki a lángok mögött. Az alak magabiztosan haladt előre. Nem látta, hogy ki az, ezért el kezdett hátrálni, míg a háta a tornyot körülvevő falnak nem ütközött. Az alak egyre közeledett, és végre az arca is látszódott. Zoro volt. Bár Tashigi megkönnyebbült, nem volt idejük ünnepelni, a lángok egyre jobban terjedtek.

TASHIGI: Most mit csináljunk?

ZORO: Hát, azt hiszem, már csak egy lehetőségünk van. /felugrott a védőfal tetejére/

TASHIGI: Csak viccelsz, ugye?

ZORO: Miért, inkább elégnél?

TASHIGI: Nem, de ez…

ZORO: /odanyújtja a kezét, és felhúzza maga mellé/ Bízz bennem!

TASHIGI: Arra kérsz egy tengerészt, hogy megbízzon egy kalózban?!

ZORO: /elmosolyodik/ Akkor háromra! Egy!

TASHIGI: Kettő!

ZORO: Három!

És leugrottak a lángoló toronyból.

_**Folytatjuk...**_

**Jegyzetek:**

Shirayume: japánul 'Fehér álom'

Hakuryuu: japánul 'Fehér sárkány'

Hakuryuu no Kouen: japánul 'Fehér sárkány ragyogó lángja'

Niar ethot erif tes: visszafelé 'Set fire to the rain' (változtasd tűzzé az esőt!)

_A torony csata jelenetet Adele - Set fire to the rain című száma ihlette. =)_


	3. Chapter 3

Tashigi kezdett magához térni. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és körülnézett. Egy kis szobában volt, nem volt túl tágas, csupán egy szekrény és két ágy volt benne. Tashigi ágya és egy másik egy másik, amin feküdt… Zoro?! Tashigi gyorsan visszapörgette a fejében az eseményeket: hajó, párbaj, börtön, kutyalény, kivégzés, torony, Meitou, lángok és ezután a fejébe hasító éles fájdalom. Nagy nehezen összehozott egy ülő pozíciót, majd levette magáról a takarót. Csak ekkor vette észre, hogy a feje és a karja be van kötözve. Lassan felállt, és Zoro ágya felé indult. Zoro úgy tűnt, mélyen alszik, buborék az orrában kitágult és összeszűkült, ahogy lélegzett, majd mikor Tashigi odaért, hirtelen kipukkant. Zoronak kinyíltak a szemei, majd összerezzent, mikor meglátta Tashigi arcát: "Mi a franc?!" gondolta, aztán lassan kezdett magához térni, miután végiggondoltal a történteket, és az ő fejébe is belehasított a fájdalom.

TASHIGI: /kedvesen rámosolyog/ Örülök, hogy jól vagy.

ZORO: Ja. Veled is minden oké?

TASHIGI: Igen.

Ekkor egy ápolónő jött a szobába.

ÁPOLÓNŐ: Kisasszony, még nem lenne szabad mozognia! Kérem, azonnal feküdjön vissza!

Mikor odakinn a Szalmakalapos banda többi tagja meghallotta, hogy rég nem látott társuk visszanyerte eszméletét, kérdezés nélkül berontottak a szobába, mögöttük Smoker.

Luffy, Chopper és Usopp szó szerint letámadta Zorot, enyhén félresöpörve Tashigit. Zoro vetett rá egy aggódó pillantást, majd minden figyelme a társaira irányult.

Tashigi visszafeküdt, csak ekkor vette észre Smoker jelenlétét. Szigorú pillantása elárulta, hogy mérges, de valójában több volt benne az aggodalom.

SMOKER: Egyben vagy, kölyök?

TASHIGI: Azt hiszem.

SMOKER: /sóhajt/ Ne kelljen már folyton aggódnom érted!

TASHIGI: Smoker-san, mi történt, miután leugrottunk a toronyból?

SMOKER: /kifújja a szivarfüstöt/ Te és a fiúd zuhantatok laza 35 métert, aztán Mugiwara felfújódott, és elkapott titeket.

TASHIGI: Ő mentett meg?

SMOKER: Ja, aztán nagy nehezen megegyeztünk, hogy fegyverszünetet kötünk, amíg ezen a gyomorforgató szigeten vagyunk, és mert mindkettőtöknek lesz mesélni- és megbeszélnivalója, úgyhogy behoztunk titeket a kórházba.

TASHIGI: Értem.

Tashigi lassan bólintott, mélyen a gondolataiban járt, közben a tekintete Zorora vetődött.

ÁPOLÓNŐ: Elnézést, érkezett még egy látogatójuk.

Az ápolónő alig fejezte be a mondatot, Zogi máris berontott, és könnyezve ráugrott Tashigira.

ZOGI: Té! Úgy örülök, hogy jól vagy! Annyira aggódtam érted. Meg persze Zéért is.

ZORO: Oh, Zogi?

LUFFY: Egy tanuki? /megnyalja a szája szélét/

CHOPPER: Egy igazi tanuki!

LUFFY: Vajon milyen íze lehet?

SANJI: A tanukit forró vízben kell főzni 35 percig, majd sütőben 290 °C-on egy óráig sütni, hogy a húsa omlós legyen, a bőre pedig ropogós.

ZOGI: Nem vagyok tanuki! Hund vagyok!

LUFFY: Oh, és az finom?

SANJI: Passz, olyat még nem sütöttem.

NAMI: /leüti őket/ Idióták, nem ehettek meg minden élőlényt, ami szembe jön veletek!

LUFFY: Miért nem?

ZORO: Tartozunk neki.

USOPP: Hogy érted, Zoro?

ZORO: Ő segített kijutni a cellából, amikor be voltunk zárva, és segített megmenteni Tashigit is.

ROBIN: Valóban?

ZORO: De hogy jutottál ki a lángok közül?

ZOGI: Teleportáltam.

ZORO: Mi?! Akkor a börtönben miért nem teleportáltál ki a cellából, és nyitottad ki úgy az ajtót? És miért nem teleportáltad le Tashigit a toronyból?

ZOGI: Ha így tettem volna, nem tanultátok volna meg se a hund-technikákat, se az egymás iránti érzéseiteket.

Tashigi azonnal elvörösödött, Zoronak csak egy kicsit lett pirosabb az arca.

ZORO: Milyen érzéseket?!

Még egy jó ideig beszélgettek a kórházban, majd miután az ápolónő rájuk szólt, hogy túl hangosak, és zavarják a többi beteget, mindannyian visszamentek a maguk hajójára.

Tashigi egész idő alatt szomorúnak tűnt, senkihez sem szólt semmit, ezért Zogi úgy döntött, vele marad, hogy felvidítsa, ám Tashiginak most egyáltalán nem volt kedve a társasághoz. Amint visszaértek a hajóhoz, rögtön bezárkózott a kabinjába.

Becsukta az ajtót, lerogyott az ágyra, és sírt. A kórházban töltött idő alatt bőven volt ideje gondolkodni. Átgondolnia kapcsolatát a zöldhajú kardforgató kalózzal. Mostanra már képes volt belátni, hogy beleszeretett, viszont beleszeretni az ellenségbe nem épp egy egyszerű dolog, főleg nem akkor, ha megesküdtél, hogy minden áron le fogod győzni.

Ahogy így gondolkodott, kopogást hallott.

SMOKER: Meddig akarod még itatni az egereket?

TASHIGI: Smoker-san?

Smoker kinyitotta az ajtót, és Zogival együtt bement. Tashigi letörölte a könnyeit, és felült az ágyban. Zogi felugrott hozzá, Smoker pedig leült az ágy szélére.

SMOKER: A kisállatotok elmondta, mi történt a toronyban.

TASHIGI: Oh.

SMOKER: Figyelj, Tashigi, nem tervezem, hogy előadom neked a nagy apa-lánya beszélgetést, de alapjában véve két dolgot tehetsz. Elfelejted azt az idióta kardforgatót, és visszatérsz az eddigi életedhez, vagy mész, és elmondod neki, mi a helyzet. Megjegyzem, az első verzió sokkal könnyebb, de amióta ismerlek, még sosem láttam, hogy te a könnyebb utat választottad volna.

Ezzel felállt, és kiment.

ZOGI: Most mit fogsz csinálni, Té?

TASHIGI: Fogalmam sincs.

ZOGI: Tudom már! Napnyugtakor gyere a keleti parti öbölbe!

TASHIGI: Miért?

ZOGI: Csak gyere!

Eközben a Thousand Sunny fedélzetén:

Miután a Szalmakalaposok visszatértek a Sunnyra, és Zoronak végre sikerült megszabadulnia a társai idegesítő kérdéseitől, felment az őrtoronyba "gondolkodni", vagyis súlyokat emelgetni.

Abban teljesen biztos volt, hogy már túllépett a Kuinaval való összehasonlítgatás szintjén, de ez az érzés mégis más volt, mint amikor Namival vagy Robinnal szokott beszélni. Az biztos volt, hogy az érzés más volt, de azt nem tudta, hogy miért. (Igazából egy másodpercre beugrott, hogy talán, elképzelhetőleg lehetséges, hogy ez a 'szerelem', de ezt a gondolatot legalább ilyen gyorsan el is vetette.) Hamarosan lépteket hallott.

SANJI: Hé, Moszatfej!

És az a személy jött fel, akivel most a legkevésbé szeretett volna beszélgetni.

ZORO: Mit akarsz?

Zoro letette a súlyokat látva, hogy ez egy hosszabb beszélgetés lesz. Sanji leült, és meggyújtott egy szál cigarettát. Beszívta, majd lassan kifújta a füstöt.

SANJI: Csak feljöttem gondolkodni.

ZORO: Hah?

SANJI: Ez egy remek hely a gondolkozáshoz.

ZORO: Na ne mondd…!

SANJI: /kifújja a füstöt/ Ez nem vall rád.

ZORO: Mi?

SANJI: Se az, hogy gondolkozol, se az, hogy elmenekülsz a problémák elől.

ZORO: Te meg miről beszélsz?

SANJI: Válasszal tartozol neki. A hölgy most össze van zavarodva. Nem is csoda, hiszen majdnem megölték. Tashigi-chan lelkében jelenleg hatalmas érzelmi hullámok kavarognak, amiket egyedül nem képes helyretenni.

ZORO: És nekem mi közöm van ehhez?

SANJI: /feláll/ Jesszusom, tudtam, hogy az agyad helyén is moszat van, de nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire nem esik le neked.

ZORO: Minek kéne leesnie, nyomorék kukta?

SANJI: Annak, hogy ti ketten ROHADTUL szerelmesek vagytok egymásba. Bár nem értem, hogy egy okos és gyönyörű lánynak miért tetszik egy ilyen idióta.

ZORO: Nem vagyok idióta!

Sanji vigyorog.

ZORO: Most mi van?

SANJI: Szóval azt nem tagadod, hogy szereted.

ZORO: Mi van?

SANJI: Szóval tényleg igazam volt. Hé, Usopp, hallottad?

Sanji elővesz egy hangdialt a zsebéből.

USOPP: Tisztán és érthetően. HÉ, EMBEREK! ZORO SZE-

Mielőtt befejezhette volna, Zoro észbe kapott, és leütötte Usoppot.

ZORO: Pofa be!

USOPP: Bocsáss meg, Zoro-kun!

A többiek csak értetlenül nézték ezt a furcsa jelenetet.

A nap kezdett lenyugodni a Szivárvány-szigeten. Zogi tájékoztatta a Szalmakalapos kalózokat a tervéről, akik boldogan felajánlották a segítségüket, kivéve Zorot, akit kihagytak ebből a dologból, valamint Sanji, aki nem fogadta el, hogy egy épeszű és szép hölgyet összehozzanak egy moszatagyú gyökérrel.

A Thousand Sunny egy kis öbölben horgonyzott le, mikor a szigetre érkeztek. Ez a pont a városon kívül helyezkedett el, hogy ne tűnjön fel se a tengerészeknek, se a banditáknak. Az öböl egy szakaszán négy fűzfa állt. Ezek már olyan 60 évesek lehettek. Törzsük vastag volt, lombjuk terebélyes. A lehajló ágak pedig olyanok voltak, akár egy hatalmas függöny, ám ezek a fák zöld helyett a szivárvány színeiben pompáztak. A lenyugvó nap fénye vörösre festette a tengert, és rózsaszínre az égboltot, amelyet jelenleg egyetlen felhő sem takart.

Zogi terve ekkor kezdődött el. Már szólt a társainak, hogy a lány tudomása nélkül vezessék Tashigit az öbölbe, ő pedig egy "új technika tanulásával" rávette Zorot, hogy ő is kimenjen az öbölbe.

Amint a kettő meglátta egymást, megijedtek és azonnal visszafordultak… volna, ha ez a látvány, ez a környezet nem szögezte volna a talajba a lábukat. Egyikőjük sem mozdult, csak bámultak egymásra. Ekkor lépett akcióba Zogi tervének második fázisa: a Szalmakalapos-hadművelet.

Nami a Clima Tact segítségével felhőket kreált föléjük, ami lágy havat hullajtott magából. Ebben a környezetben olyan volt, mintha csillámpor hullana rájuk. Ezután Brook elkezdett egy romantikus dallamot játszani, a többiek pedig meredt szemmel figyelték az eseményeket, még Sanji is, akinek a biztonság kedvéért bekötözték a száját, és Franky rajta tartja a szemét.

TASHIGI: Azt hiszem, beszélnünk kéne.

ZORO: Ja.

Tashigihoz ment, majd lehajolt, és a fülébe súgott valamit. Tashigi bólintott, és Shigurejét, Zoro pedig a Shuusuit. Mindketten a figyelő Szalmakalaposok felé fordultak, majd egy egyesített csapással mindannyiójukat elsöpörték.

ZORO: Oké, most már beszélhetünk.

TASHIGI: Csak egy valamit szeretnék tudni. Mit látsz, ha rám nézel?

ZORO: Ez meg milyen kérdés?

TASHIGI: Csak válaszolj!

ZORO: Egy tengerészt, aki kísértetiesen hasonlít a régi barátomra.

TASHIGI: Neked valami baj van a fejeddel? Még mindig itt tartasz?

ZORO: Semmi baj a fejemmel.

TASHIGI: Oh, tényleg?! Akkor mi lenne, ha megtisztelnél egy normális válasszal?!

ZORO: Tch. Idegesítő.

TASHIGI: Én vagyok idegesítő?! Nem én tévedek el az egyenes úton, vágok szét mindent, ami az utamba kerül, vagy hibáztatok másokat olyanokért, amik igazából az én hibám.

ZORO: Nem tévedek el az egyenes úton. Te viszont idegesítő vagy, nem lehet lerázni, folyton hülyeségeket beszélsz, katana megszállott vagy, és… és… ÉS… Szeretlek!

TASHIGI: Mi?!

Zoro fejéhez kapott, de innen már nincs visszaút, most vagy soha, ezért jobb kezével közelebb húzta magához Tashigi arcát, és megcsókolta. Tashigi szemei nagyra nyíltak a meglepetéstől, de aztán megnyugodott, lehunyta a szemét, és elmerült az érzésben.

Miután elváltak, egyikőjük sem szólt semmit, csak bámultak egymás szemébe, majd Tashigi szorosan átölte.

TASHIGI: Most mit fogunk csinálni?

ZORO: /viszonozta az ölelést/ Ne rontsd el a pillanatot felesleges kérdésekkel!

Eközben az elrepített Szalmakalaposok visszabandukoltak a hajóhoz. Úgy döntöttek, vetnek egy pillantást a társukra, mielőtt még felmennének a fedélzetre. Amint meglátták Zorot és Tashigit ölelkezni, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky és Brook büszke, férfias könnyekben törtek ki.

ROBIN: Áh, milyen gyorsan felnőnek!

NAMI: Ki gondolta volna, hogy pont Zoronak lesz barátnője?!

SANJI: Büszke vagyok rád, Marimo!

**VÉGE**


End file.
